Todd Racey Collection
by Blueowl
Summary: This is a series involving some living history and some good lessons. True Heroes: 'I was no Hero, I was among them.'
1. Naked Warrior

**Naked Warrior**

By Blueowl

Posted 3/2007, written in 2006

**Description: **Jed meets the janitor…  
**Characters**: Focused on Jed mainly, Abbey is, as always, in his thoughts; and there is also a new character, an old janitor.**  
Notice**: Somewhat told from both Jed's and the Janitor's point of view, so be aware.  
**Disclaimer:** The only character depicted in this story that belongs to me is Todd Racey, but the rest, of course, belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin.**  
**

* * *

-Janitor- 

_I am a humble man of 83; I do, however, pride myself on being independent._

_I know I could live off of social security, as well as the retirement benefits provided by the US Navy and such, but I feel that if I am strong and able I should depend on myself, and myself alone, besides G-d Almighty of course._

_I am now a janitor, and a blessed one at that, for I am responsible for helping keep the interior, as well as the exterior, of the West Wing, and parts of the White House, neat and tidy._

_I have had this job for twenty years now, was offered it after the many years I served with the Navy and the government, though if I told you the details I would have to kill you soon after…_

_I have never really met any of the presidents that have been elected in my time of being janitor, probably because of the late hours I work here, but what I hear about this Bartlet fellow, he is one of the finest presidents that we have had in a while._

_The Mrs. and I have lived under several presidents, me one more than she, her being the great young age of 80. (Don't think I don't see those smirks from some of you…she is my pumpkin…)._

_I take out the trash and rake up leaves and trim the bushes. Simple work, just enough to keep me strong and, at least feeling, young. My pumpkin still says she can see firm muscles…let her dream…_

_When I was young I wasn't exactly dashing, but I wasn't scrawny either._

_Well, here I am, working inside the West Wing. Most of the lights are off, I see only an occasional secret service agent as I sweep up. Well, just the trash cans now, then home._

_I might get back at three…Pumpkin will be sleeping now…_

- - -

-Jed-

_I miss Abbey already…she left on a women's rights thing. I have nothing against women's rights, just that their gatherings take my wife away from me…_

_I need a break … these memos are starting to give me a headache, guess it's because its nearly 3 am, ah well, hasn't stopped me before, and Abbey isn't here to. It is quiet; I don't think anyone will mind if their Commander in Chief takes a stroll in his own building._

Jed walked out of the Oval Office and out of the White House and into the West Wing. As always, the secret service noticed and so, quietly flanked him.

_You know, I love that these guys protect me and all, but must they always play 'follow the leader'?_

_I like wandering these halls, reminds me of where I am. I am in the West Wing… I thought I would get used to being in the White House and such, but when it's this quiet and it is nearly empty, it is really humbling._

Jed (ignoring the secret service) continued down the hall, a figure in the distance came into view, lifting up a trash can into a bigger trash can, which he would later take to the dumpster.

He was an elderly man, looking about 70. His clothing was old, but nice enough, and he stood about 5 foot 10 (probably was taller when he was younger). His shoes appeared to have been his only pair ever, and his hair was mostly white, gray barely peppering it.

_The thing that I wish that they would have me do is meet all of the people who work in the White House and the West Wing, but I suppose there are too many people…and I suppose I have a hard enough time as it is with names…_

_I wonder who he is?_

Jed continued down the hall just as the man clipped the edge of one of the trash cans on the side of the other bigger can, papers and trash went all over the place.

The Janitor still had not noticed Jed, Jed continuing forward, seeing the trash go everywhere.

- - -

-Janitor-

"Flab-nab-it."

_I swear it is always this trash can…_

The Janitor bent down and began picking up the fallen trash, which was paper mostly, an occasional empty coffee cup among them, just as a pair of hands came in view, helping to pick up the trash…

_Whoa, who is up this late?_

"Uh, thanks…" the elderly man replied, as he and this unknown, at least for now, man continued to pick up the papers.  
"No big deal, just paper…" Jed replied, the Janitor still at a loss of who this man was, not yet seeing his face.  
"I didn't know there was anyone else here, I am usually the only one here, except for the secret service of course…"  
"Do they follow you too?" Jed replied, accidentally revealing some annoyance, it was probably because he was tired.  
"No…I don't think so…" the janitor replied, looking up as the last paper made it inside the trash can.

_Holy Cow…The President!_

The old janitor stood straight up, and before he could stop himself, or think, he saluted…

- - -

-Jed-

_Man, I hope I just didn't give this man a heart attack…and I bet he's a veteran…_

Jed then did the only thing he could do, he saluted him back.  
They both then put their arms down, though the janitor continued to stand as straight as he could.

"So you're a veteran?" Jed asked.  
"Yes sir…and old habits die hard…"

Jed smiled.

"Korea?" Jed asked, unsure how old this man truly was.  
"WW2 and Korea…" he answered.

Jed tried not to look too surprised.

_What?! Then that means he must be in his eighties…and he's still working?_

"What's your name?" Jed asked.  
"Todd Racey sir…"

_I wonder if he would be interested in a drink?_

"Mr. Racey, would you be interested in a drink? Or do you need to get home?" Jed asked.  
"I would need to leave a message for my wife sir…I wouldn't want to worry her, but I would fancy a drink…"

_Does this man have a wife like mine?_

"Of course, my wife is the same way…" Jed replied, truly happy this man said yes.  
"I, uh, need to finish this up first too, though sir…" Todd continued, nearly forgetting about his job.

Jed nodded as Todd went for another can. Jed then walked around one of the other desks and got the last can, and helped Todd finish up.

- - -

-Todd-

_I suppose I heard right, this Jed Bartlet is a good guy…and just wait until pumpkin hears the message I left…a drink with the president!_

Jed led Todd, the janitor, beyond where Todd was usually allowed, and into the Residence.

"Abbey isn't here, just me tonight…" Jed replied, failing to hide the loneliness from his voice.

_I like this man already…_

_Wow, this place is awesome…whoa, never thought I would use that word in that context, guess I'm catching slang from my great grand kids…_

Todd tried not to gape as Jed sat down on the couch, motioning Todd to sit on the other side, or in the comfy chair not far from it; Todd took the chair.

"Thanks for taking a drink with me…I usually don't admit this to anyone, but I don't like sleeping without Abbey…" Jed was almost as surprised as Todd that he had said that, wondering himself why he even said it.

"Well sir, I feel the same way about Deanne, loved her since I met her in 1939…"

_I still can't believe it was that long ago…_

"When did you two marry?" Jed asked, seeing the wedding band on Todd's finger.  
"1940, before the war…" saying it not to inform Jed of what was going on at the time, just saying it.

"I can't believe she said yes…I was only 18 and she, well, was only 15…" Todd continued. "Couldn't even really afford her a nice ring, but she didn't care…"

Jed smiled as he poured them each a half glass of wine, Todd nodding when Jed had lifted the bottle, checking for approval.

"So you went into the Army?" Jed asked, seeing that Todd had paused.  
"No, the Navy, in 1941, before Pearl Harbor…" he replied. Jed could see the man pause to think back.

_I never thought I would still be here…_

Todd looked up at Jed, and decided he could know, and should.

- - -

-Jed-

_What is he thinking? Must be something important…_

"I was on the Phoenix, CL-46 when the Japanese attacked. I controlled one of the machine gun batteries…I was a petty officer third class then…"

_Wasn't expecting that…_

"Brought down two of the attacking planes…"

_He's a war hero!_

"Afterwards I joined the UDT, the Underwater Demolition Teams…" Todd paused and took a sip.

_Good Lord…_

"The Naked Warriors…" Jed whispered, recalling his knowledge of military history.

- - -

-Todd-

_I'm impressed; this guy knows his history._

"Yeah," Todd couldn't help but smile.  
"The Naked Warriors, or the UDT would later lead to the Navy SEALs…" Jed replied making sure he had it.  
"Yes, the Navy SEALs trace their heritage back to the original Naked Warrior…"

_Sort of a funny name when I think about it…_

_How long has it been since I've talked about this?_

Todd held the glass with both of his old and callused hands, swirling the wine around in the glass, clearly he was an expert.

Todd did not need to look up to see Jed watching him, waiting for him to continue, and honestly Todd felt he needed to talk about this, it had been way to long since he had…and besides, who else better to tell his experiences to but to his Commander in Chief?

"I saw action at Guam, Iwo Jima, and Brunei Bay…and others I honestly can't remember, and if I do, I can't pronounce them…and then finally, on the 4th of July, 1945, at Balikpapan on Borneo… which was the last UDT demolition operation of the war. The main reason why I remember that one is because it was the last, and because of the date…"

"And then the war finally ended…" Jed spoke, Todd taking another drink.  
"Yes, that war ended, but then the Korean War called me… Operation CHROMITE…"

_Did I really do all of that stuff?_

Todd stopped speaking, and Jed, seeing that Todd's glass was finished, grabbed for the wine bottle again.

"Sir, it is getting late, I should probably get home…" Todd said, glancing at his watch : 4:10 am

- - -

-Jed-

"You can call me Jed, and whenever you and the Mrs. want to visit, you can…" Jed told him as they both stood up. "It was very nice talking to you…"

_I hope when Abbey returns she won't mind me sneaking out to see you…_

"Nice talking to you too sir…Jed."

The bottle and the glasses were on the table as Jed extended his hand for a shake. Todd took it, giving Jed a surprisingly firm hand shake.

Jed then walked with Todd towards the exit, the secret service, as always, nearby.  
Todd then took several steps out, and then turned around, Jed still standing in the door way.

Todd stood straight up and at attention, reaching his maximum height of 6 feet. He put his feet together,

and Saluted.

Jed saluted in return, honored to work under the same roof as the man before him.

And then the old 'Naked Warrior' turned, in the traditional fashion, and was led to his car, the agents proudly walking along side him.

THE END

- - -

Feedback will be joyously read :D


	2. Keep Going

**Keep Going**

By Blueowl

**Description: **Leo meets the Janitor, but he soon learns this is not the first time.  
**Characters**: Jed, Abbey, Leo, the old janitor (Todd), and his wife.  
**Disclaimer:** The only characters depicted in this story that belongs to me are Todd Racey and his wife, but the rest, of course, belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin.  
**Special thanks to**: Chipmunk and Kalia.

* * *

Abbey woke up to find herself alone in bed. 

Where did Jed go? I don't see the bathroom light on...'

Just then the bedroom door slowly creaked open, and in snuck Jed, in his PJ's with a robe and slippers on.

"Jed, where were you?" Abbey asked, seeing Jed sneaking back into bed, the lights were out, and they could barely see each other.

"Uh...out..." he mumbled, lifting up the covers, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Jed, it is nearly 3 am...what were you doing?" she pressed, wanting to know what had caused Jed to get up in the middle of the night, and not be found coming from the bathroom, but instead from outside the bedroom.

"Well, you remember when I told you about that man I met when you were gone for that women's rights thing?" he finally said, only after receiving Abbey's demanding expression.

"Yeah..." she leaned towards him, wanting him to continue.  
"Todd Racey."  
"Uh-huh..."  
"He's a great guy..." he continued, avoiding her first direct question.

Then she got it.

"You went to talk with him?" she asked, now not as pressing.  
"Yeah..."

"Why can't you be normal and invite him over for dinner or something? Staying up until he comes to work is not doing you any good, or him, you probably hinder him..."

"I don't stay up until 2, I wake up at that time...my wristwatch has an alarm..." he responded.  
"Why didn't I hear it?" she asked, curious to why she never knew his watch had an alarm.  
"I have it on vibrate, so it sort of softly hums on the side table..."  
"And that wakes you up?"  
"I'm awake aren't I?"

"Well that still doesn't excuse the fact that you probably slow him down..." she went on, just going to look over the fact that the normal alarm barely ever wakes him up, she could not understand how a vibrating sound would.

"Not really, I help him when we talk...and it's only for about thirty minutes," he replied, slightly quietly.

Why was she not surprised? Only her Jed, the President of the United States, would do that – wake up at 2 to keep a janitor company a n d help him do his job.

"You know I think you're right..." Jed spoke, after a long silence.  
"About which part?" Abbey muttered, her eyelids begging for sleep.  
"I will call him tomorrow, invite them to dinner..." he replied, looking over to see Abbey's eyes shut.  
"That's great..." she whispered as she went to sleep.

- - -

Leo walked into the Oval office; Charlie following him, a slip of paper in his hand.

Jed was behind his desk.

"Ah, Charlie, got the number?" Jed asked, reaching up and taking the slip of paper that Charlie was handing to him.  
"Who are you calling sir?" Leo asked.  
"Oh, just going to invite some people to dinner Leo…you want to come?" Jed asked as he began dialing the number.

Before Leo could answer Jed's ear was on the phone as it began ringing on the other end.

'Hello?' A sweet old lady answered the phone.

"Hello...is this Mrs. Racey?" Jed asked.  
'Yes, it is...who is this?' she asked, her voice reminding Jed of one of the past nuns he knew.

"Well ma'am, I don't want to make you think this is a joke…I was honestly thinking that Mr. Racey would answer…but this is Josiah Bartlet..." he answered, praying he didn't just cause this lady to have a stroke.

'The President?' she asked, uncertain.  
"Yeah..."  
'Oh...' her voice going high, Jed could tell she was getting excited.

"Well, I was calling to ask if you two would want to have dinner with Abbey and I, and maybe Leo McGarry, tonight, or sometime..." Jed continued.

'Sir?' she asked.  
"You and your husband can call me Jed..." he replied.  
'You're Jed?!' she asked, even more excitedly.  
"Uh, yes..." he replied, slightly confused at her even more excited response.  
'You're the man that visits my husband at the White House during his shifts?' she asked.  
"Yeah..."

'Wow, I thought all this time the Jed' he was talking about was a security agent...the only time I thought he met you was that night he left me that message...' she replied.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I have been making it a habit to visit him..." he replied, surprised himself that he was finding himself looking forward to spending time with this man who was, honestly, a relic, but who was also a man of honor and decency, and whose all aspects revealed him to be a man to which Jed wanted to model.

'He talks about you a lot, but never said once the Jed he was talking about was you, the President...so I just assumed you were a security agent...' she replied, speaking somewhat fast.

"Well, I was just wondering if you two would want to have dinner..." Jed redirected her as he heard a door open and close in the background on her end.

He then could make out a conversation, which wasn't hard, Mrs. Racey holding up the phone, and Todd not being far away.

'Who are you on the phone with, pumpkin?' was what Jed heard first, Todd's voice slightly deep and strong. Jed...' was her reply.

Jed could just picture Todd's expression.

'The Jed that talks with me at work?' he asked, not really knowing how much she knew.  
'Yes, he was just asking if we would want to go to dinner with him and Abbey...'  
'Where?' Todd asked, his tone displaying his face of curiosity, and surprise.  
'The White House...'

Jed could tell she was playing with Todd; this woman was so much like Abbey...

Have you answered him yet?' Todd asked, seeing the phone, and so knowing Jed was probably hearing everything that they were saying.

'I was waiting to talk to you...'  
'Here...' Todd walked closer and Deanne, his wife, gave him the phone.  
'Hello?' Todd asked.  
"Yeah?" Jed answered.

'When is dinner?' he asked, unable to hid his excitement, and already forgetting his wife's face, showing she was slightly annoyed at having not been informed that this Jed' was in fact the President of the United States.

"Oh, probably around 6...I'll have someone pick you two up if that's alright..." Jed replied, he himself becoming excited; he would soon meet this pumpkin' that Todd adored.

'That would be great Jed, thanks,' Todd said, ignoring his wife's surprise that he truly was on a first name basis with the president.

"We are looking forward to it...see you both tonight." And with that Jed and Todd hung up at the same time.

- - -

Jed looked up after he hung up the phone, looking at Leo.

"You want to join us Leo? I'm sure you will like Todd," Jed said.  
"Who is he?" Leo asked, only hearing rumors about this janitor that the president visited.  
"A janitor."  
"I knew that much sir," Leo stated.  
"Oh, Todd Racey, he's a veteran, and a very decent man..."  
"Todd Racey...todd racey..." Leo repeated, as if he was trying to place the name. "I know that name..."

"Well he was given the Medal of Honor, among other awards..." Jed offered, wondering if Leo had heard about him during his time in the service.

"No, it's not from that...I could almost swear I should know him..."  
"Well, come to dinner tonight and meet him, maybe it will jog your memory," Jed offered.  
"Maybe I will..."

- - -

6 o'clock came, Todd and his wife were escorted to the dinning area, where Leo and Abbey were waiting, Jed having to finish up a call with the Prime Minister of some place.

The elderly couple came in, Abbey and Leo would have never guessed that these two were in their eighty's.

"Mrs. Bartlet...Mr. McGarry..." Todd said, shaking both of their hands, Deanne, his wife, doing so afterwards.  
"Great to meet the famous Todd Racey..." Abbey said, giving them a sincere smile.  
"Good to meet you both..." Leo spoke up, hiding his amazement at Todd's firm and strong hand shake.

"Thank you, my wife and I were surprised to have gotten a call from the President..." Todd replied as they walked closer to the table.

"The President will be coming soon, he had some business with the Prime Minister of Bolivia, Carlos Iturralde Ballivian..." Leo informed them, trying not to stare at Todd, he looked so familiar to him; he just couldn't put his finger on why.

"I hope you haven't been waiting for me for long..." Jed said as he entered the room.  
"No sir," Leo replied.  
"Leo, this is not a formal gathering, call me Jed," Jed replied, sitting down, the others following suit.

Todd was dressed in a nice dress shirt and a tan vest over it. His shoes were worn, but were shinned never the less. A silver watch was on his left wrist whose band was black aged leather that had shaped perfectly for his wrist.

His wife was in an old classic dark dress; her hair was tied in a bun, and around her neck was a diamond on a silver chain.

They got their food, a Caesar salad, chicken and ravioli, which would later be followed by cheese cake.

Leo tried to listen to what Abbey and Jed were talking about, but he just found himself trying to figure out where he knew this elderly man from.

Todd continually glanced at Leo, as he tried to listen to Abbey and Deanne talk to one another, something about how husbands could be such children, but he wasn't paying attention.

Jed noticed Todd's glances Leo's way, and Leo trying to cover up the fact he was in deep thought.

"Mr. McGarry..." Todd spoke, staring at him.  
"Just Leo," Leo told him.

"Alright, Leo. I hope you don't think I'm senile, but you look familiar..." Leo was slightly surprised, and relieved... he wasn't imagining it.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing about you..." Leo replied.  
"Were you in the military?" Todd asked.  
"Yes, the Air Force, Vietnam...Rolling Thunder," Leo answered, and as he did he saw something dawning in Todd.

"The survival course..." Todd muttered.  
"What?" Deanne asked.

"I gave a lesson to some pilots, things to do to survive if their plane was ever brought down...the pilots I were teaching were going to join Rolling Thunder."

"How do you know if he was at your lesson?" Deanne asked her husband.  
"It was the first one I ever gave to Air Force Pilots..." Todd replied.

Leo's face was disbelief.

"Small world..." Jed whispered, in surprise himself.

Leo couldn't stop himself from thinking back to when he and his friend, Ken O'Neal, crashed into that bloody forsaken jungle. His throbbing leg, of being carried on the back of O'Neal...too many miles...too many close calls...nearly being caught.

He still remembers the smell of the jungle, the sound of the jungle, and the feeling of that tree trunk to which they hid behind as the enemy walked just beyond it; no doubt looking for the downed plane and perhaps survivors.

"Leo?" Abbey asked, seeing Leo was in a daze.

Leo came back, finding Todd staring at him.

"I do that sometimes too..." Todd muttered to him, Deanne now looking at her husband, unable to hid her concern for him.

"The smell, the smell of jungle...never leaves you does it?" Todd asked him. Everyone was quiet, just waiting.  
"No, it doesn't..." Leo whispered back. "Or the sound of the enemy getting closer..."

Todd nodded.

"War can never be forgotten, it is a stain of humanity, sadly a reoccurring one..." Todd replied quietly. "One can never know the burden of taking another life, unless they have taken one... Yes, in war it is either kill or be killed, but pulling the trigger should still be no easy task..."

They all were listening to this man who was full of wisdom, but also of a man who had a weight on his shoulders…the weight of War.

"I still think about all of those missions I did, amazed that the Lord has blessed me with this many years, so many times I should have been dead..." Todd admitted, his wife's hand under the table, giving a loving squeeze on his knee.

"Navy?" Leo asked, vaguely remembering Jed's talk about Todd.

"Yes, Pearl Harbor... Phoenix, TWR 771...machine gun battery...I was a petty officer third class then. Then I was selected, well, more like volunteered, for the UDT, the Underwater Demolition Teams."

Leo's eyes were filled with respect and admiration for this man. This humble man, just giving the facts, no dramatic story telling.

"How many missions?" Leo asked, wanting to know more about this man.  
"Seven during WW2, and then two more during Korea…the important ones anyway..." Todd answered.  
"What were the two?" Leo asked.  
"Operation CHROMITE, and Operation FISHNET..." Todd answered. "I suppose you have some stories, just as I do..." Todd's eyes met his, while the rest of him stayed still.

"Some..." Leo paused, knowing Todd was waiting for him. "We were hit, and landed in the jungle...

"The moment I was aware enough to know that we were alive, I knew my leg was messed up, and that we were in trouble...part of me was wishing we had died...I did not want to become a POW...

"Ken O'Neal, a pilot with me, appeared next to me and pulled my parachute off, having already gathered his, and hid it under some brush. Then he grabbed me and quickly dragged me deeper into the jungle, where there was more cover.

"We stopped several dozen yards from where we had landed...I don't know how he moved me so fast, but within what felt like a minute I could no longer see the smoke from our plane above the tree line, and I could honestly not remember where he had hid the chutes.

"O'Neal quickly began working on my leg..." Leo tried not to think back to the moment he looked down at that mangled mess that looked nothing like it should...

"We were quiet for a time, O'Neal getting up and getting out his compass. He bent down again beside me and was about to tell me something when we heard them."

Leo made himself not close his eyes...it would only make the memory of those voices stronger...

"Enemy soldiers, speaking Vietnamese. Luckily we were behind a large tree, O'Neal hunkered down beside me, silently lifting fallen limbs and putting them over my legs and both of our bodies..."

Abbey could not imagine what that must have felt like, but Leo's face gave her a pretty good idea.

"It felt like forever...I pressed my back against that tree trunk, hoping I would simply disappear into it.  
"I didn't breathe, and neither did O'Neal. Finally, when we were sure that they were gone, did we breathe.  
"We knew we needed to keep moving, but I knew I wouldn't be able to go on my own. And as much as I did not want to be a POW, I did not want anyone to become one because of me..."

Jed looked at his friend. He knew about his experience in Vietnam, but he had never heard Leo talk about it like this before.

"I told him to go." Leo paused and took a large swig of his drink, unable to read Mrs. Racey's expression, but he could read Todd's. It was not of pity or of shock, or of some other form of that, but was an expression of understanding.

"He didn't listen of course..." Leo stated, putting the glass down.

"He lifted me upon his shoulders and carried me for I don't even know for how many miles. We had to bear two nights there...and three days...

"We endured biting mosquitoes, slippery mud, and rain.  
"We hid from the enemy…under fallen trees and in bushes...honestly, just out of sight...  
"If it hadn't been for O'Neal we would not have made it...

"And if it hadn't been for that short lesson from you, O'Neal would not have done half of the things that he had, and I would have done none of what I had." Leo told Todd, Leo's eyes imbedded with honesty and gratitude.

"We used our supplies wisely, drinking when our bodies told us to Thankfully we found a stream on our second day, we filled our canteen to the brim and dropped the iodine tablets in. And we ate the MRE's that came in the survival bags sown into our chutes...  
"I was so glad we both knew how to us a compass, without that thing we would have never made it out.

"I don't remember, nor wish to remember, how many times we came close to being found. A couple of times, if they had looked down, they would have found my boot sticking out, or a canteen, or nearly all of us..." He thought back to the time they hid against a dirt wall, above them their enemies looked on. Leo remembers looking up, finding that if they were to look down O'Neal and him would be discovered.

"We finally made it out...we were safe, but only after the sixty nine hours of hell..." Leo finished, just as the cook entered, and looked at the president, wanting to know if it was time to bring out the dessert.

Jed nodded yes.

They brought out the desserts; all were quiet for a time, just taking in the moment.

"I will never forget one of my companion's reply to me on one of our missions during WW2. It was a time in which I would consider hell...We had been cornered by the Nazis, however, they didn't know that they had, but at the time we didn't know that...well, anyways, I asked my friend this:

_'Do you think we will get out of this Hell?'  
'And then he replied strongly, If you're going through hell, keep going...'_

"I later learned Winston Churchill had declared the same thing…but to me it will always be my friend who said it first."

The rest of dinner was quite normal, besides the fact that Abbey and Deanne went on to talk about the funny and embarrassing things their husbands do. Todd and Jed both tried to ignore it...Leo, however, tried his best not to appear he was enjoying it.

Dinner finished, they said their goodbyes and they began to go their separate ways.

Todd and his wife were already well on their way to the car when Leo decided to join them, jogging to catch up.

Todd saw him coming and so opened the door for his wife, whispering to her as she got in, "Just a moment alright..."

He turned to face Leo, Leo having stopped a few yards from him.

They just looked at one another, no words able to pass between them that which they wanted to share. They were both veterans, both had seen the merciless monster called War, and both had experienced its Hell.

Their eyes continued to look into each other, until, at once, they both decided to act.

At the same time, they both put their feet together, stood up straight, and Saluted each other. A simple gesture that was stronger than any words, and more meaningful than any other gesture within, and, perhaps, outside, the military.

They had both kept going, and both had made it out of the Hells of War.

Two men, separated by a generation, but, in many ways, the same.

- - -

THE END

Feedback is always nice :)


	3. Dec 7

**Dec 7**

By Blueowl

**Description: **Jed and Todd go to visit Pearl Harbor  
**Characters**: Jed, Abbey, Todd and his wife**  
A Tribute** to all Veterans, and a special thanks to those who were there that day of infamy.  
**Author's Notes:** Italicized means a flashback.

* * *

"Todd is here to see you sir," Charlie told Jed as he entered the Oval office.  
"Thanks, bring him in," Jed replied, putting the last file down on the pile before him as Todd entered. 

Todd was clothed in his usual attire; respectable, and yet casual. His hair, as always, was trimmed and clean, a military man through and through. His face was freshly shaven and his old black leather watch could be seen.

He entered, standing tall, his personality being shown through the way he stood and walked.

It was Dec 1st, about a week before Jed would be leaving for Pearl Harbor, 64 years since the day of infamy.

Jed looked up, smiling at one of the greatest men he had ever known, if not the greatest. He stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming," Jed began, still standing.  
"Your welcome Jed, but what is this really about?" Todd asked, not really having been told why he had been called.

"I know you know what next week is, and I was wondering if you would want to join me in going to Pearl Harbor…" Jed didn't know how he would react, some veterans never want to return to the places of which they fought and saw the atrocities of war, while others wanted to, needing to come to terms with the demons they had faced, or hadn't.

Todd was taken aback.

How long had it been since he had been there?  
Then the images came into his mind…

_The Fire, the Smoke, the Bangs, the Shouts, the Orders and the screams…  
The Smell…the smell of fire and oil, of soot and iron, the smell of burning…  
The Sounds of engines, of planes flying and swooping down right over head, of the battery fire, of the sirens, and of the unintelligible roar of men…_

_The feeling of the vibrating gun in his hands, aimed up, shooting at the planes, the sun glaring off of the metal exteriors, as water shot up and sprayed the ship._

But this was not the last time he had been at Pearl Harbor…

Jed was silent as Todd just stood there, Jed just able to see the flashes in Todd's eyes of what he was feeling.

The last time he had been there were for the funerals…

_The Red White and Blue, waving, at half mast…  
The lone trumpet playing in the background…_

"Todd?" Jed gently asked, seeing Todd was no longer there-there.  
"I'm sorry sir…" Todd replied, coming back. "I will be honored to go."

Jed knew when it was time for words and when it was a time for silence, and this was a time for silence. He just looked at Todd; both of them just looked each other in the eyes, a silent communication going between them.

"We will be arriving there on Air Force One Dec. 6, your wife is of course welcome…"  
"Thank you Jed, it has been too long…"

Jed nodded. A nod that meant that Todd could go, but also a nod of your welcome.

- - -

Todd walked into his house, his wife rinsing off some vegetables for a salad, oh how he hated eating them, in his opinion all he needed was meat, he wasn't a rabbit who eats lettuce.

"Good evening dear…why did Jed want you?" Deanne asked, moving on to the next tomato.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go to Pearl Harbor with him next week…" Todd answered, his tone showing he had given an answer but was unsure about it.

"What did you say?" she asked, having stopped and now facing him.  
"Yes, that I would go, he said you are more than welcome to come…"  
"Well, I would hope so, I am your wife…" she replied jokingly, trying to lift the mood.  
"It has been a while since I've been there," he muttered.

"I know, but maybe it is time you return, you never know, might do you some good…" she whispered, putting down the tomato and going to him.

"It was indescribable…" he mumbled, closing his eyes as she gave him a hug, her head resting against his shoulder.

_"RACEY!!!" a man yelled his name. "3 O'CLOCK! 3 O'CLOCK!"_

_Todd turned the gun 3 o'clock to see three Japanese planes turning towards them. His finger squeezed the trigger, the three planes now charging, their weapons firing._

_He shot the left plane's engine, the next thing he knew it was diving towards them._

_"INCOMING!!!"_

_The plane hit the water several hundred feet away as Todd looked up to see the other ships in the bay. Many of them were on fire and smoking, and as he looked back to the sky, his finger pulling the trigger at the planes, he saw, on them, the setting sun insignia…_

"After dinner we pack, ok?" she whispered.

He nodded, trying to shake the memory.

- - -

Todd and his wife went up the stairs leading up to Air Force One. It was December 6th, and the next day they would be going to Pearl Harbor where the President would say some words, followed by a moment of silence.

Todd closed his eyes, his wife next to him, Charlie and Leo straight across from them in the other chairs, as they took their seats. Todd tried to relax, not sure what was going to happen when they landed; all the while his wife was holding his hand.

Abbey walked into where everyone was sitting, Jed at the moment in his office. Todd's wife looked up to her and got up, gently releasing Todd's hand.

"Hey," Abbey said, Todd resting his head on the head rest, presumably sleeping.

"Hello dear," she replied, her old voice soft and gentle. She continued to go to her, Abbey knowing she wanted to say something.

"What is it?" Abbey asked.  
"Could I speak with your husband?" the elderly lady asked.  
"Of course, he is in his office, I am sure he wouldn't mind you going in," she answered, turning to lead her to Jed.

She opened the door to find Jed behind his desk reading a file.  
He looked up to see his wife, as well as Deanne, Todd's wife.

"Good to see you," he said, speaking to Deanne. "Glad you and your husband decided to come."

Abbey gave a nod to Deanne and departed, closing the door behind her.

"What can I do for you?" Jed asked Deanne, who was surprised that Abbey somehow knew she wanted to talk to Jed alone.

"Sir…" then remembering Jed had told them to call him Jed, she paused. "Jed, I wanted to thank you for doing this…Todd has…had a difficult time…" she didn't need to explain further, Jed understood.

"Every year, around this time, Todd…has trouble sleeping…" she told him, her posture alone showing she was having trouble admitting this.  
"Oh?" Jed replied, at a loss for words. "Anything I could do?" he asked.

She walked further in and then sat in the chair near the desk.

"Yes. He has never talked about anyone to me as much as he talks about you…he trusts you completely, which is honestly hard to get from him…" Jed believed her; he had listened to Todd many times, from the experiences in the war involving Pearl Harbor, to the UDT missions during WW2 and the Korean War, to even events else where, including church. He was a man of character and a man who was deeper than the ocean, a man who took his time in putting his complete trust in people.

"What can I do?" Jed asked.

"It would mean so much to me, and to him as well, if you give him time on the docks of Pearl Harbor…alone." The way she said 'alone' Jed immediately knew what she meant.

"Of course, the media won't be permitted near him, they don't even know that Todd is here, but there are no promises that tomorrow they still will not know, but I can work out a time for him this evening…"

Deanne looked so grateful.

"Oh, one other thing, I didn't ask you to do it…" she whispered.

Jed smiled.

"He won't hear it from me."

- - -

Todd and his wife followed the president and his wife off of the plane, and then into the limo that would drive them to the docks of Pearl Harbor. Leo and Charlie having gone to the motel.

The secret service had everything secure, they had no objection to Jed's request, this way, also, they would get a better feel for the event that would occur the next day.

Todd had no idea that Jed had done this at his wife's asking, and simply accepted Jed's words of this pre-gathering at the dock as a security requirement, which wasn't exactly a lie.

The secret service went over the area again as Todd, Jed, and their wives, stepped out of the limo.

Deanne looked up to her husband as he breathed in the moist air from the bay.

Oh how smell can jump start memories…

Todd could suddenly see and hear, in his mind's eye, what it had been like over 60 years ago.

_The smoke filled sky, the blackened water, the chaos, and the raw sound of War…_

They all just stood on the side of the dock, several dozen yards from the edge, and just looked at the ships and the calm waters; the USS Arizona Memorial in sight. The beautiful white monument and the USS Arizona that was just under the surface of the water.

Jed and Abbey stood side by side, Jed's arm around her, Todd and Deanne mirroring the first couple beside them.

The sun was beginning to set. The sun's rays reflecting off of the waters, the sky's colors changing into orange, red, and purple. Todd let go of his wife, and stepped forward, continuing alone, to the edge of the dock. The first couple and his wife watched him go to the edge and look out. He held his head high, looking across the waters of where an act of War occurred, and where the sleeping giant had been awoken.

They waited for him for a while, his old, but still capable, body casting a shadow across the deck.

Deanne looked at Jed. Jed nodded and stepped out, leaving his wife and his old friend's wife to watch from a distance.

He approached the lone man slowly, until he came to a stop beside him.

"You know Jed, I still have nightmares that are rooted to this place…" he whispered, only allowing Jed to hear.

Jed said nothing; there was really nothing that could be said after that statement.

"My best friend was on the USS Arizona, he was one of many who went down with the ship. It could've been me just as easily…"  
"Yes, it could've been, but it wasn't," Jed whispered back.

"Why did it have to be him, why did it have to be all of those other young men? They didn't deserve it." Todd was breathing calmly, though his shoulders were slightly slumped in sadness, and hidden in his voice was grief.

"They gave the ultimate price for America and for being American. We are all a symbol of Freedom; we all carry the invisible insignia of Liberty… Those who Hate Good, and Love merciless Power and who will do anything and everything to gain that Power, will be our enemies, and will always be the ones who attack us, and who do great Evils."

Jed became silent, letting them both watch the setting sun in silence, the white monument resting in its dimming rays.

Tomorrow they would all return here, to give their respect and thanks to those who died, and to those who served, and to those who serve today. Jed would give his thanks to the veterans before him, at home, and abroad. It would be a small speech, followed by a moment of silence, remembering the, not only lives, but, actions it took to save the world from Evil.

"Thanks, even though I know you fibbed about this being a security thing, but was really a request from my wife…" Todd finally whispered to him.

Jed didn't even ask how he knew it had been his wife, but instead stood beside his friend until the sun had set, and until the stars appeared, sending trickling light down to the resting place of the many Americans who died, serving.

- - -

THE END

This is my small thanks to Veterans and to those who serve today.  
Thank You


	4. Once Upon an Enemy

**Once Upon an Enemy**

By Blueowl

**Description: **What would you do if you met the person you swore you would kill?  
**Characters**: Jed, Abbey, Todd and his wife and some others  
**Author's Notes:** Told from the eyes of Todd Racey and Jed, so be aware.

* * *

-Todd- 

Whoever said that the Lord works in mysterious ways, was not joking. I will never forget the weekend that followed the day they requested me to work on the weekend at the White House, and I am sure, neither will those who were with me.

Being a veteran can sometimes be hard, sometimes its not. There is never a time that you'll see the old red white and blue waving in the sky, and not feel yourself stiffen in pride and duty.

I am not as brave as people think, nor as wise…having experience does not make one wise…I am simply a man who does what he needs to do.

When I found out my best friend was one of the many who went down with the USS Arizona, I took this vow: To never take for granted anything in my life. Also, to live in the knowledge that, not only could this day could be my last, but that today may be someone else's last as well.

But that was not my only vow.

If I would ever find any of the people who attacked America and helped kill my friend, I would kill them.

A foolish vow, I know…but a vow all the same.

- - -

-Jed-

Have you ever doubted that everything happens for a reason?

I have…but then something happens and shows me that –nothing– happens for no reason.

Todd Racey is a dear friend of mine; I might even go as far to call him a kind of father.

He is a man so deep, the ocean cannot compare…

A weekend that shall forever be etched in my mind started as a small event, simply a meal between two groups of people representing their nations; a chance to allow two nations to visit, 'strengthen the ties' so to speak.

That day I will never forget.

- - -

-Todd-

On Friday I got a call from the coordinator of some high position that organizes dinners and such for important gatherings at the White House. The lady was very nice, as they always are (knowing of my past and that I was now a friend of the President probably helped).

"Mr. Racey, would it be possible for you to work this weekend at the White House? I am sorry that it is such late notice…"  
"Uh, sure…what would I be doing?" I asked, wondering what they could possibly use me for.

"Well, this weekend the President is going to be meeting the Ambassador of Japan, and some other important people from there. We need help in preparing…"

"Alright, when do you need me and for how long?" I asked, knowing Deanne, my wife, would be at bingo with her friends this Saturday, so I would be free until dinner.

"8 am to about noon on Saturday. Thank you again for agreeing to help at such late notice, of course you will be getting overtime pay…"

"Thank you, I suppose I will see you then…"  
"Yes, have a good day, sir."  
"You too, ma'am." And with that we hung up.

Well, the next day came, I got up, kissed my wife goodbye as she set off to bingo and I set off for the White House.

Because it was during the day time I thought it wise to wear something, well, nicer than what I usually wear for work, and I was right to do so. I only have one pair of dress shoes which are brown. So I wore those and wore a brown and tan vest with a blue dress shirt under that, and some tan dress pants. Being sure to match all parts to present myself properly, should an unplanned visit come my way, being the middle of the day and all.

I met the coordinator at the side entrance, after passing the security point. They nodded me in, and I was ready for work.

The work was nothing hard, never really is. Though it can sometimes be tedious. I met up with a few other people who would also be setting up with me, and we went straight into the work.

Our tasks were check over the grounds, making sure all of the flowers were up and the bushes were trimmed to the White House's 'status- quo'. We then organized some decorations along the halls, making sure the pictures were all straight, (as if they ever move…but they said to check), and then arrived in the State Dining Room to finish the preparations.

We arranged the chairs, set the table and, again, set up yet m o r e decorations. It took us a couple hours to get everything arranged the way that they had instructed us to, but we finished. We were then dismissed and told to go home. It was about 11:30.

We went our separate ways, myself going the way I usually go to leave, the d i s c r e e t way.

Well, this time that didn't work.

I nearly ran smack into Jed.

- - -

-Jed-

I was walking with Leo and CJ and was thinking that soon I would be sitting down with the Ambassador of Japan…

Alright, I have a confession…I don't really like these little 'gatherings'.

Nothing really comes out of them, the other nation never really wants to talk, it's as if they're afraid that what they say will evoke tariffs or something.

All that I get out of it is small chit-chat that I honestly could have lived without.

While in this thought, I turned the corner and nearly ran into Todd. He clearly caught me by surprise, as I did him. What was he doing here during the day… and on a weekend?!? As we both apologized for the near crash, he explained he had been requested to help set up the lunch for the Ambassador.

I then had, what I thought at the time to be, a brilliant idea. Looking back, I probably should have thought deeper into it, but I didn't.

- - -

-Todd-

"Todd!" Jed exclaimed, clasping my shoulder with his hand to stabilize us both. "What are you doing here? I thought you only worked nights?"

It was sort of funny to see all of the people suddenly turn when they heard Jed's happy voice, and then their eyes grow wide at seeing the person he was speaking to.

"Just thought I would get some overtime…Sir." I figured I better not call him by his first name here, for that would cause too much fuss later on if I did.

Jed smiled at the word 'sir'.

"Well, the Ambassador of Japan is due to arrive any minute…" Jed said. Then he paused, getting that look on his face which I have seen a couple of times first hand. The look that occurs occasionally when we talk at nights, and has been displayed a few times on television, and many a-time around Abbey. I think you know which one I am talking about… the one that always has something unexpected following it.

"Want to join us?" Jed asked. His face was almost hopeful, and I knew, almost dreadfully, that he wasn't joking.  
"Um, isn't that only in y o u r job description?" I replied, jokingly.  
"Oh, come now. There'll be free food, it won't be televised, and there will only be a few people there. You saw the table right?"

Yes, I had seen the table. I had prepared it, but what he defined as 'a few people' was a l o t of people to me. Granted, fourteen chairs around a long dinner table is not defined as 'a large gathering', but still... I am used to only my wife and I, and only on holidays and birthdays do the tables get crammed with about fourteen. But that's my family, not people that are, quite honestly, higher on the 'people of important status scale' than me.

I saw Leo and CJ looking at me from behind Jed's shoulders. They looked as surprised as I felt. I also noticed a few people looking curiously at me waiting for my reply.

"Just lunch right?" I asked, unable to hide my nervousness and uncertainty. Deanne and I had planned to have dinner together this evening, after all.

"Yes, Sir," Jed replied, looking relieved that I had said yes.

I then found myself walking beside Jed and the others, on my way to meet the Ambassador of Japan.

How do I get myself into this kind of stuff?

"Mr. President, I present to you, the Ambassador of Japan, Ryozo Kato," a large Japanese man said, introducing him; we were all standing in the State Dining Room, 'admiring' the decorations as the food was being prepared.

"Ambassador Kato," Jed said, extending his hand.  
"Mr. President," Kato took it, bowing forward a bit.

There were nine people in the room: Leo, Jed, myself, Toby, CJ, the Ambassador, his assistant, and two other people with him (one being the large man who introduced him).

Jed introduced us all; the Ambassador then introduced the people who were with him.

"Kyoushuu Rena-do," he said, pointing to his assistant who looked older than me…if this was possible. The Ambassador's voice came across with a noticeable accent.

"Hachimitsu, and Tsuki Yama," Kato said, motioning to the two other people with him.

Hachimitsu was a middle aged woman in a black silk dress. Yama was a young man; however, I think he served more as a body man for Kato. He was a fairly 'large' to any standard, and had that look about him.

We all took our seats, and the food was then swiftly brought out. The four Japanese representatives sat on one side of the table, while we sat on the other. It was arranged like this: Toby, Leo, Jed, myself, and CJ; then on the other side: Hachimitsu, Kato, Kyoushuu, and Yama; Jed and Kato sat directly across from each other.

I quickly learned this was a simple gathering and it had one purpose, to enable two nations to 'get to know' each other. It was not at all what I thought it was going to be, but it also didn't take long for me to figure out why Jed had wanted me along.

Nothing against the Japanese, but it was very boring. Not that –they– were boring, it was just that the whole encounter in general was boring, and I am certain that they were not enjoying it either.

Well, the whole boring thing lasted for over half of the meal, and then Jed, being Jed, included me in the conversation.

I honestly don't know how I had managed to come up in the topic. I wasn't even paying attention. The thick, red, juicy steak was so much more interesting…

"Mr. Racey, you were in the military?" the Ambassador asked me; clearly Jed had said something about me. I suddenly looked up, trying to pretend I had been listening.

"Yes, the Navy…" I replied.  
"Ah, Kyoushuu was also in the military." He stated, motioning to his assistant. "What did you do?" he asked me.

"I was one who controlled the machine gun batteries, and then I went onto other things," I answered, catching a glimpse of something in the assistant. Anger? Shock? I couldn't be sure.

I looked at the assistant, and asked, "Which branch of the military did you serve?" At least now the conversation was about something I could grasp.

"Air Force," the assistant answered, his voice sounding older than he looked, and cautious.  
"When?" I asked, curious. Everyone still eating.

And this was where the boring feeling went out the window, and transformed into something else.

He looked at me, as if thinking on whether or not he should reply…

"World War 2…"

It hit me like a brick - no - more like a cinder block. And evidently it had hit everyone else in the room too. A few forks clanked against plates, and I could have sworn CJ gulped, nearly choking on her drink.

And then I had to open my mouth; I had to check something - like an idiot (see I said I wasn't that wise).

"Tora?" was the one word I chose, the one word I could –actually– form.

He didn't answer. He didn't need to. I read it on his face, and in his eyes…

- - -

-Jed-

Oh dear G-d…

Do you ever have those times where you could just melt into the floor, and to disappear would be a dream come true?

How small is this world? What are the chances? Why here? Why now?

I can only imagine what went on inside Todd's head, however his face gave me a pretty good idea.

He looked shocked, livid, and then I saw something in that man's eyes I never thought I would see.

Hatred.

I watched this man process everything in less than 2 seconds, and I silently held my breath.

The things that followed that Todd did were things in which, if I were him, I don't think I'd be able to do.

- - -

-Todd-

The feelings that rushed through me were indescribable.

I thought about walking out.

Thought about launching myself across the table at this person.

_Who cares if he looks one hundred years old, and I'm eighty three?_

But I decided to be good… hold in my wrath; I glanced down at my plate. A cut out cube of meat still on the end of my fork…I promptly put it in my mouth. At least that would stop me from saying anything I would regret…I chewed meticulously as I tried to calm the rage burning inside of me.

He then spoke. The act in itself surprised me…

"You were there?" he asked me, his voice nearly silent.  
"Yes, I was there." I stated back, my voice flat.

_I was there when you bastards bombed us_, I thought, but dared not speak those words aloud.

I squeezed my fork, and tried to focus my eyes on something that I could not use to hurt him, but everything in site had possibilities...

I took a deep breath after swallowing before I opened my own mouth to speak.

"I had a friend…he was on the USS Arizona that day…" I figured I needed to say something; I then looked up. I looked directly at his face… the tension in the room unable to weigh against the tension between our eyes.

- - -

-Jed-

I don't think I have ever felt a room that still, silent or apprehensive.

I could feel Todd radiating the strongest grief, and the deepest anger.

I saw him squeezing his fork to the point of making it start to bend, and his knuckles turning white.

I looked over at the assistant, his feelings just as strong and focused.

Oh, dear G-d, please let this not be a start of a war…how could I have not seen this?

I then watched as the assistant spoke, and what he said was the last, _absolute last_ thing I thought I would hear him say.

- - -

-Todd-

He then said something I was not expecting or prepared for.

"I too, had a friend lost that day," he said this slowly and carefully, not quite sure of the words he was looking for, "…he was shot down by one of the machine gun batteries… from one of the small vessels…"

If the first statement came as a cinder block, then this was a whole freakin' brick house.

Of all the guns that had taken down any of the Japanese planes, only one had been on a ship considered to be a 'small vessel'.

**Mine.**

I suddenly realized that what I was feeling towards him, he was also feeling towards me…

Funny how things look when you take a step back…

Part of me knew everyone in the room was looking at us, waiting to see if either of us needed to be restrained. But then the other part of me conceived that it was only he and I in the room.

"Who was he?" I asked, might as well…  
"Probably the same as your friend…" he answered. Clearly he had realized our similar feelings toward one another.  
"A son, a husband, and a father…" I answered.

He glanced down at the table; no one uttered a sound.

"I had once made a promise. One that I can no longer carry out. I think this is the only promise I have ever broken. When I had made this promise it was in a time of anger and of little thought…" he said.

_Is he about to say what I think he is about to say?_ I asked myself.

- - -

-Jed-

Todd's eyes had a hue that was unreadable, and a mixed aura about him.

What was he thinking?

What was this Japanese War Veteran going to say next?

It couldn't be anything good…

- - -

-Todd-

"I had sworn, that if I had ever met the person who had killed my friend, I would kill them," the assistant told me, staring straight at me, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Several of the secret service agents that were in the room stiffened and silently stepped slightly forward, showing they were ready to stop this old man from harming me if need be.

I waited.

"But now, now that I have found you, I can't," he continued, "it is not because we are in the White House, but because I now know vengeance is wrong, and can provide no condolences…and that War is War, just as it was then."

He paused, as if waiting for me or someone to say something.

Well, he didn't need to wait for long, for I spoke.

- - -

-Jed-

I watched in wonder as I looked over to Todd, his eyes on the one man before him, the man's eyes drilling into his own as he opened his mouth, and spoke.

…there is a G-d.

- - -

-Todd-

"I had made the same vow." I stated. No point in holding back anything now.

I then felt all gazes were on me.

We looked each other in the eyes.

Suddenly a strong understanding came between us. No, we were not suddenly friends or _anything_ close to that, but there was now respect and an unspoken tie. We had both lost our friends to an enemy and bear the same pain, though from opposite sides.

"You were once my enemy, and now we are sitting at the same table…" I said, the anger and hatred no longer in my eyes.

"Once upon an enemy…" he whispered, giving me a small smile which I returned, knowing that the same burden that lifted from me had lifted from him as well.

The Burden of Hatred.

The table was quiet and still, I simply sat there, looking at the four people across the table from me who represented the nation that was once my enemy, and the man among them who was.

"Mr. President, would you like the desserts now?" a server came in and asked; quickly realizing this was probably not a good time. Walking into a completely dead silent room has that effect.

- - -

-Jed-

"Yes," I answered, not really turning to see who was talking to me, I was still staring at the four people across the table.

_Yes, Once Upon an Enemy…_

How time can change so much, and then leave other things untouched, leaving what can only be changed by a certain few.

Todd's face, and the man's across from him had now changed. I don't know how exactly, but they had. Leaving behind the hatred that each had carried for so long, and lifting up something much easier to bear… respect through understanding.

I no longer saw the hate or the anger, no longer felt the strain or the uneasiness, but instead saw in both of their eyes, their new outlook towards each other.

After the meal ended and we ate our apple pie, all of us then stood up and walked out to bid each other good bye.

Now _this _was a gathering that fulfilled its actual purpose, truly strengthening the ties between us.

- - -

-Todd-

We walked out of the State Dining Room, and out towards the side entrance where the limo was waiting to take the Ambassador, his assistant and his two other companions back to the airport.

The four of them came to a stop before their transportation, and turned towards us.

The assistant, Kyoushuu looked at me.

He stepped up.

I followed suit.

He then Bowed. A low slow bow full of purpose.

When he straightened back up, I knew what my next action would be.

I placed my feet together, toes slightly outward, stood tall, and raised my hand to my forehead, arm straight all the way to my fingertips.

A solid Salute.

The Ambassador and the others then all bowed; not as low, and when they stood back up again they looked us in the eyes, letting us see that they were glad that they had come.

They were once upon an enemy, but now were no longer so…

- - -

The End

Feedback will be joyously read :) Thanks in advance.


	5. July 4th

**July 4th**

Written in 2006, edited in 2007

**Characters**: Jed, Todd Racey, Abbey, Deanne, Leo, Annie, Gus and the others.  
**Summary**: It's the 4th of July, and as we all know, it is about more than just fireworks...  
**Disclaimer**: The only character depicted in this story that is mine is Todd Racey, the rest, of course, belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin.  
**Warning**: Minor Language and Vague War Scenes (This really just depends  
on how vivid your imagination is :-) ).

**Author's Notes**: I have done research on military awards and factual UDT missions, however, I have had to fill in a few blanks, since I obviously wasn't  
there :P.  
The ages of Annie and Gus I have manipulated slightly, just to let you all know.  
**Special Thanks to**: babyphd and gabrielajacobs.

* * *

-Todd, 1 am, July 3rd- 

"Deanne, m goin' to work..." I whisper as I then roll out of bed.  
"Alright dear." She then pulls up the covers and goes back to sleep as I walk to the bathroom and get ready.

I drive to the White House, a task I could easily do blind folded.  
I am one of the many janitors that work there, and am one on the grave yard shift, I suppose you could say, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I pass the Secret Service in the halls once I have entered and have been cleared, and then I get to work.

This night I had some extra jobs to do, not that I mind, putting up red white and blue items is not really a job, it's a pleasure. Most of the decorations are already up so all I had to do is make sure they're straight as I go along emptying the office trash cans and such.

I wasn't really expecting to see anyone up (besides the Secret Service), not just because of the time, but because of what tomorrow is; the 4th of July.  
(It's 2 am right now, so it's tomorrow).

Tomorrow all across the nation barbeques and parades will erupt, one of them occurring here. The barbeque will be on the White House Lawn and the parade would be on Constitution Avenue from 7th to 17th Street.

This is not really a tradition, I don't really know where this idea has come from, but all employees of the White House and the West Wing are invited to the barbeque.  
After the Barbeque, which would start at six, everyone would go to the Washington Memorial for the fireworks at dark.

All is quiet as I walk through the office area, an occasional paper laying on the floor which I promptly pick up and put aside. Wouldn't want to discard an important document, you wouldn't believe what I find sometimes...speeches and once, even a bill...  
I continue, figuring that the President is at Camp David taking some well earned down time.  
I bend down to grab the next half full trash can when I get the distinct feeling I'm not alone, soon after that I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought I said you could have the week off," I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn to find the President in sweats and a sweater, looking up at me.

You know, I've never admitted this to anyone, but it's sort of weird to be taller than someone at least twenty years younger than yourself, and have yourself in the mid-eighties.

Ah well, suppose I have to thank my mom for making me eat my veggies...  
Urgh...

"You said I could', besides, I can't really break out of my habits..." I pause for a second. "And talking about habits, look at you."

"Well, I knew you'd be here."  
"I thought you would be at Camp David or at your house."  
"No, not this year, though -tomorrow- night I'll be at Camp David."

Was that a sly smile I just saw?  
Probably.

"After I watch the Fireworks at the Washington Memorial that is.  
"My grandkids will be joining me..."

He walks over with me and I lift the next can and empty it; he then grabs a clean bag and puts it in, folding the bag around the can's edges.

He is truly a man who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty, probably why he is such a good leader, he doesn't just give orders, he personally helps them be carried out.

"So are you coming?" he asks.  
"What, to the fourth of July celebration?" I ask, as if I don't know...  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I haven't really decided..."

I suppose I could, the kids, the grandkids and the great-grandkids (man, look at my family...) all have their own plans, so this year it's just me and Deanne.

"I'll talk with Deanne, we probably will."  
"That'll be great."

Hmm, I believe Jed is planning something I should be aware of...

"Jed, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Yup, I was right, I can tell by his face.

"Well...since you've asked, I have been requesting all veterans to  
wear their old uniforms and metals tomorrow if they're going to come  
to the barbeque and fireworks."  
"I suppose I could fit into my uniform… and what do you mean by  
old'?" I ask with a smile.  
He smiles back.

We finish up, a lot earlier than even I had planned, so we then go and  
sit down in the Green Room.

- - -

-Jed-

I really enjoy these talks with this man.  
He is so much wiser than I and has experienced things I can't even contemplate.  
From his history of being one who was there that day of Infamy, to his UDT missions during that war to the next, he is a man I truly respect and look up to (figuratively and literally).  
He not only served during WW2 and the Korean War, but trained so many  
others for Vietnam and other conflicts.  
I am blessed to count him as a friend.

"Two hundred and thirty-one..." Todd mutters as I pour him and myself a glass of cola.  
"What?"  
"That's how old America is now," he answers.

We are both quiet for a moment, probably both thinking about all of the things America has gone through. A history she has, one which has shown the heart of America and of her people, a history where time and time again, the Mighty Eagle has risen to face the challenge.

"America...the only nation I proudly choose to live for and would bravely die for."

I look up to see him gazing at the American Flag resting in the corner of the room, the red, white and blue cloth, draping around a wooden pole, placed on a metal stand.

For some, this cloth is just thread and dye, nothing more, but to others, -to Todd-, this is a symbol for everything he fought and lives for.  
This cloth which waves above stadiums and buildings.  
This cloth which is not to touch the ground.  
This cloth which is given to the families of fallen soldiers.  
This cloth which is risen high in times of celebration and lowered in  
times of grief.

I cannot hide the feelings of awe and gratitude towards this man beside me.  
A veteran.  
A fellow American.

His statement had said it all; he had said it all in one sentence, in fifteen words.

- - -

-Todd-

I take my eyes away from the grand flag, and slightly have to force my eyes down to my watch.

3:23 am.

I give a slight sigh as I turn to look at the man beside me.

"Time for you to go?" he asks me quietly.  
I give a slight nod.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, remember to wear your uniform and your medals," he says as we both stand.  
He then walks me to the foyer, just as he always does when he is up with me, and I go my way, giving him a slight nod and him giving me his Bartlet salute, a fist over his heart.

- - -

-Deanne, 5:37 pm, July 4th-

"Todd, come over here," I say.

He comes to me and lets me straighten his collar, a large block of uniform ribbons and medals beside it, lining up nicely, an occasional strip of ribbon having a gold or silver star in its center.

I had hoped he would wear the full sized medals and ribbons, he looks so handsome with them, but he said the bars would be fine, for they tell the same story.

With my hands on his shoulders I lean back to get the full view of him.  
His short military haircut, his hair nearly all white.  
White from wisdom and from experience...  
His face is cleanly shaven, just the way I met him.  
His eyes so deep, I still get lost within them.  
His shoulders still strong, his arms still able.  
And hanging from around his neck, the Medal of Honor.

I still do not know all of the things he had done during all those secret operations, but I do know that the Medal of Honor was awarded to him by President Truman, for 'Conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life, above and beyond the call of duty, in actual combat against an armed enemy force'.

On the 6th of June, among the first to land on Omaha Beach, my husband helped lead the way.  
It was part of the invasion, Omaha and Utah Beach. His job: to clear obstacles for the Allies.

The only time I have ever heard him talk about it publicly was when we had dinner with the President, his wife, and Leo McGarry, but even then he barely mentioned it, only saying that his group had been cornered by Nazis, and what his friend had said to him:

'If you're going through hell, keep going...'

I think I will let Todd tell the story, for he is the most qualified.  
.  
.  
We get in the car, and drive to the White House, Todd looking exquisite in that officer's uniform.

- - -

-Deanne, White House, 5:49-

Todd and I walk up to the White House.

We enter, and upon seeing us, an agent walks up to us.

I can't help but swell with pride as the Agent seems to pause at the appearance of my husband. Taking in the awards, his eyes come to rest on the Medal of Honor for a moment before rising to Todd's face.

"Captain Racey, the President has asked me to take you two to the  
Lawn; this way."  
"Thanks Cooper," Todd replies.  
I give Todd a smile as we then follow Agent Cooper.

Continuing on, there were many in uniform, walking in shined shoes and pressed pants, and with Medals and Ribbons pinned to their chests.  
(Todd, still the most handsome of them all, however.)

Coming to a stop just outside, the first person I see who I recognize is Leo McGarry, though, not in his usual attire.

He is wearing an Air Force uniform, a thick bar of uniform ribbons and awards similar to Todd's on the left side of his chest, one of which I immediately know is a purple heart.  
Todd bears one on his chest as well.  
Yet another story.  
This simple uniform ribbon, purple with the ends being white.  
Such a simple ribbon which stands for so much.

He sees us coming and excuses himself from the conversation he was having between a lady and another gentleman.

"Hello Todd, Deanne."  
"Leo."

He shakes my hand and then Todd's.

- - -

-Leo-

I am very glad to see Todd and his wife, and I can't help but look at the awards that are pinned to him, and the star hanging from the star patterned blue cloth.

When I finally look up I find that he had just been looking at my medals as well.  
We meet each other's eyes for a moment.  
We both can see the marks of war in one another...not a hard thing to see really.  
It is as if a shadow has been etched deep within.  
An unseen burden, undimmed by time.

We both are quickly knocked out of it when we hear Jed's voice to my right.

"Hey, ready for some food?"

He is happy and grasps Todd's hand and then Deanne's.

"Yeah, lead the way," Todd says, ready to follow.  
Apparently he likes outdoor cooking.

Jed then guides his friend and his friend's wife over more onto the lawn, grills having been erected here and there, as well as picnic tables and such scattered throughout.

We should do this every year.

The place is filled to the point of being comfortably packed.

Not everyone has come out for it, which was to be expected, family plans and such.

Looking across the lawn which now bears long shadows since the sun is on its way to setting, I find those in uniforms within the sea of Red White and Blue, all of us having at least one thing in common: Pride for our Country.

I let Todd and his wife go on alone with the President; besides, there is some punch with my name on it.

- - -

-Todd-

When I had first agreed to come, with Deanne's prompting, I had first thought it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable, but soon after arriving I am glad I have come.  
It is like a big family cook out, kids running around, and the smell  
of hamburgers and hotdogs filling the air.

Jed is wearing a white collared shirt, a blue vest, and a red tie, his pants being blue.

He leads us to a sheet covered table, decorated with Red White and Blue, and with food galore all over it.

We take some food and go to another table to sit down, Deanne beside me.

I smile as I see a boy and a girl, who I immediately assume are Annie and Gus, running from Abbey to take a hold of Jed's hands.

"Come Granddad, Gran'ma said you'd let us play with some sparklers."  
"Alright, where are they..?"  
They both then whip out two sticks, waiting to be lit.  
Jed digs in his pocket and pulls out a lighter after taking a quick glance to  
make sure Abbey isn't looking.  
She isn't, but I'm sure she already knows about it anyways...  
He lights them, and smiles as Annie's and Gus' faces light up with them.  
"Now be careful you two," he says, sending them on their way.

- - -

-Deanne-

I look over at Todd as he watches those two kids run around on the lawn, sparklers in hand.

For the next half hour we enjoy the food and each other's company; people I have never met before, coming up to shake my and my husband's hands, Jed proudly introducing us to them.

"Toby Ziegler, you've met Todd Racey and his wife Deanne," he re-introduces, since we had met Toby a while back.  
"Ah, Good to see you both again."

We are greeted by CJ Cregg, Josh Lyman, Donna Moss, Charlie Young, and several other people too numerous to mention.

Every single one of them pauses slightly when they face Todd.  
I watch as each of their faces greet him, a quick flash of surprise being overcome by utmost respect and honor.  
Not one of them asks about how he had earned his medals, but I can see them all wondering about it.

Abbey has gone to get some punch, and so it is only Jed and us two at the table when his two Grandkids come up.

The boy, who looks eight, looks curiously at Todd.  
Todd, as always, pretends not to notice as he gives him a friendly nod.  
The older girl who I suppose was about twelve, gives him a smile which he returns before she continues passed her brother and sits beside Jed, the boy still standing before Todd.

"Hi, my name is Gus," he says, standing a few feet in front of him.  
I think Todd is surprised by the sudden introduction but that doesn't stop him from replying.  
"Hello Gus, I'm Todd."  
"You're my Granddad's friend who works in the White House right?"  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"Gran'ma says you were in World War 2."  
He waits for a moment, as if waiting for him to say otherwise.  
He continues to look up curiously at him, his innocent eyes looming over the block of thin ribbons, before then staring at the large star below Todd's face.  
"My Great Granddad was in it too, Gran'ma told me."

Todd smiles at him.  
"Come here and sit with me."

I suppose he was waiting for the invitation all along because he promptly hops up and sits beside him.

"How old are you Gus?"  
"8," he says proudly. He pauses for a moment as if thinking.  
"Are these all medals you got for helping people?" he asks, pointing to the block of uniform ribbons and medals on his chest.

I look to Todd, curious myself to see how he is going to answer.  
But he doesn't say a word; he just nods.

"Granddad says that they each stand for something, and that each one  
is earned by doing something important."  
"He's right, they are," Todd says simply.

I am so focused on their conversation I havn't noticed that others are coming near, the scene of an old soldier and a young innocent having caught their attention.

"What is this one called?" he asks, gently touching the star hanging from Todd's neck with his finger tips, knowing whatever it was, it was special.

Todd is still for a moment as Gus slowly retrieves his hand back from  
the star, Todd simply watching him.

"It's the Medal of Honor," I answer before Todd can.

And with that Gus' eyes grow wide, evidently he had been told the importance of that award.  
His eyes go up to Todd, his face even more full of wonder and amazement.

"What did you do?" he whispers, slightly leaning in, hoping Todd will tell.

Todd smiles and looks deeply at the young boy.  
I see Jed giving me a quick glance before Todd begins.

"It was on June 6th, 1944.  
"The start of the Allie invasion, D-day..."

By now everyone in earshot is silent and listening, many edging closer and forming an audience around us.

"I was one of the first who touched the shore of Omaha Beach.  
"I was part of the Underwater Demolition Teams, UDT for short.  
"All together there were 175 UDT men whose mission was to set charges and clear out the obstacles for the soldiers who would follow.  
"We were to open sixteen 50-foot wide corridors for the landing. By nightfall, thirteen were open.  
"When all was said and done 31 UDT men had been killed, and 60 wounded, mainly because of the tide having pushed us to the coast so much more ahead of the first wave."

Todd clears his throat, Gus and so many others, myself included, waiting for him to continue.

- - -

-Leo-

"After nightfall was when the trouble began for us however.  
"In the confusion of War we somehow got separated from the other units.  
"The Nazis shifted their positions since they were being invaded and they unknowingly had surrounded us."

"Were you scared?" Gus asks, unable to stop himself, his small voice echoing all around us.  
Todd looks down for a moment and then looks back up at Gus.

"Yes, I was very scared. Afraid I would never see my wife again or my family back in the states.  
"With me was one of my friends: Jonathon Marksman. We had met one another at the first meeting for the Naval Combat Demolition Units.  
"He was the first to realize we had been surrounded, all 9 of us; we had come as a team of 13 but four of our companions had fallen at the beach."

I can see in his eyes the pain of this fact still raw in his heart.

"At the time we thought the Nazis knew we were there, and so we prepared for their onslaught.  
"I asked Jon how we would get out of this Hell, and then he told me this: If you're going through Hell, keep going...' so that's what we did.  
"We moved in the darkness, knowing there was a village to the east: Bayeux."

The whole place, now listening to his story, is silent and still.  
Only his voice is heard.

"We advanced backwards' to Bayeux, but we knew we could only go so far before we'd have to go through Germans.  
"It was working well at first, until we ran into a pocket of Nazis hunkered down behind a low wall of sandbags and a machine gun."

He falls silent, and I know what must have happened next.

"It took down three and wounded two of us.  
"Much later I realized I had been hit in the shoulder before I could take cover, but at the time I didn't even feel it...  
"I knew we were all pinned down, and I knew the enemy behind us had been alerted, and so soon we would be faced with gun fire from both sides."

"I made eye contact with Lee, another teammate.  
"With a nod I pulled out a grenade and chucked it over their makeshift wall.  
"We had to move fast, for we all could hear gun fire in the distance, and German orders being shouted.  
"The grenade exploded and the machine gun had been taken out.  
"With that, Lee and Jon advanced and finished off those behind the wall.  
"I went and lifted Roy who had been badly injured and I carried him over the wall and on as we made our way to Bayeux.  
"Tom, Jon, Lee, Roy, Jim and I continued; the town we knew was close, even in the pitch darkness.  
"There we knew we could meet up with some units, and use the rest of our charges to assist in liberating that town.

"We entered the far corner of the town, and so were now facing the beach, Allied soldiers would be heading towards us, and Germans were somewhere in between.

"Roy was too badly hurt to continue, so we found a small barn and hid him in it after we had done our best to dress the wound to his back. We vowed we would return for him, just as we would gather our fallen brothers behind us.  
"It was hard leaving him there, but the gunfire was getting closer, and we knew the best thing for us to do was to help take control of the village.

"The Germans were scattered throughout in little pockets.  
"We knew once we started firing, the whole place would know we were there, but soon that didn't matter because some units of Allies had arrived.  
"We could hear them at the northern side of the town, and heading south.

"Going through, we all nearly got a heart attack.  
"A lone tank, in the center of one of the main streets.  
"Gun fire got louder, and we knew what would happen to the Allies if they ran straight into a tank in the darkness.  
"With cover from Lee, Tom, and Jon, Jim and I went to the back of the enemy tank, carrying one of the charges.  
"The street was bare, so anyone looking had seen us. Using the tank as cover, which was surprisingly good, we set that thing as far under the tank that it could go.  
"We broke cover and tried to run to the nearest building. But Jim was hit and fell, I looked back to see him land. He was hit in the leg, and I knew if I left him there in the street there would be no chance that he would make it.  
"He would either get hit from the flying debris from the soon to explode tank, or taken out by an enemy bullet.

"Looking back, I don't really know why I did it, just knew I had to.

"I dashed the five paces back to him, grabbed a hand full of the cloth at his shoulder and pulled him off the street as fast as I could.  
"Bullets whizzed passed me while others grazed me, but not one directly hit me.  
"I owe my life to the sad amount of light, to my teammates taking out those they could, and to G-d for making those Nazis poor shots.

"Taking cover, the tank blew and then I started on Jim's injury. With one hand I applied pressure while the other held my gun, ready to be used.  
"Jim's hands assisted, and together we got the bleeding to stop.  
"My wounds were superficial, 'cept the one to the shoulder, but that was easily doctored up with the quick clotting agent that we had.

"I don't really know how long it took for the Allie units to make their way to us, but we happily shouted out who we were when they did.

"Bayeux was one of the first towns to be liberated, and in the weeks that followed, the Allies swept through Europe, and drove back the Germans.

"We went back and got Roy who later recovered from his injuries, and after that mission, I went off to the Pacific..."

His voice trails off and we all can't help but wonder about what else he did.  
Then he speaks again.

"I am just one of many who did what was needed.  
"I am just one of many who fought for America.  
"And I am just one of the lucky ones who made it back.

"The 4th of July is more than just about cookouts and barbeques, more than just fireworks and even more than about the Red White and Blue waving in the wind.  
"It is the day this great nation was born.  
"It is the day to remind you that America exists and is the way that she is because of men and women doing what needs to be done."

And with that, he falls silent.

- - -

-Deanne, 7:28 pm-

I take a firm hold of Todd's hand as the whole lawn of people stands in complete silence for a time... until a familiar tune meets our ears.  
It had started from the back of the crowd, but now quickly consumes the air, and it doesn't take long for us -all- to stand and join in.

_'Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?'_

What a 4th of July...

- - -

Happy Birthday America.


	6. True Heroes

**True Heroes**

Written in 2006, edited in 2007.  
By Blueowl

**Characters:** Jed, Todd Racey, Deanne, Charlie, Ron and some others.  
**Description:** I was no Hero, I was among them.'  
**Disclaimer:** You hopefully by now know which characters are mine and which belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin, so I'll just leave it as that. :)  
**Warning:** Possible Tear-Jerker.**  
A/N:** This is sort of a little different from my normal Todd Racey stories since I added a mild dose of ghost-like qualities.  
This story is dedicated to those in which are commemorated by the WW2 Memorial.  
A HUGE GIGANTIC Thanks to: babyphd; the one who suggested the WW2 Memorial focus as well as giving me all the information on it that I would possibly want. And a special thanks to: Amber L.

* * *

-Deanne- 

I sit on the couch, working on my cross word puzzle when the phone rings.  
Sighing I put my pen down and stand up, and make my way to the phone.

Todd is taking his nap in our bedroom, the time being 2:15 pm.

I pick up the phone and hear a young voice on the other end.

"Hello? Is this the Racey residence?"  
"Yes it is," I reply.  
There's a long pause, and I wonder if she's still on the line before she then speaks again.  
"This is Julia Hays, my Grandfather ii-was Jonathon Marksman."

The name hits me as I instantly wonder why she had referred to him in the past tense, but then it becomes clear to me...

He was an old war buddy to Todd, and a dear friend to us both; he had served with him during WW2.

I slowly sit down, pretty certain what I am going to hear next..  
How am I going to tell Todd?' I ask myself as I hear him getting out of bed and coming into the hall.  
I look up to him, the phone back in its cradle, the news of a dear friend's passing still echoing in my ears and raw in my heart.  
He quickly comes to me, instantly knowing that I have something to tell him.

"Deanne? What is it?" he asks, coming over and sitting beside me. "Has  
something happened to one of the kids?"

Having lived with Todd for over sixty years, I have learned to just say it.  
"Todd, it's about Jon. He's gone..."

I don't need to continue; he knows that his best friend has passed away.  
He bows his head and doesn't look up as I hear a single word.  
"When?"

I answer immediately but as softly as I can.  
"Last night, in his sleep..."

He nods slightly, my right arm around him, my left hand in his.

I don't know how long we just sat there.  
Holding each other.

Another friend was gone...

- - -

-2:38 am-

Jed found Todd in the familiar spot of the West Wing, putting fresh trash bags in the cans and taking out the filled ones.

Walking up, Jed knew that something was up right away.  
Todd still acknowledged him but he seemed down, distant, and distracted.  
Jed helped him finish, just as he always did when he could.  
Afterwards, they walked outside and found a bench.

"Is there something wrong Todd? Is Deanne ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah, she's fine..."  
Jed waits for him to continue.

- - -

-Jed-

I watch as Todd takes a deep breath and looks up at me with an indescribable loss in his eyes.

"Today I just got word that an old friend passed away."  
I just sit there for a moment, trying to find words.  
"I'm so sorry, Todd, if there's something I can do..."  
"No..." he shakes his head. "It's something that has to happen, sooner or later."

He sits up straighter, as if something had registered within him.  
"My only comfort is the fact that my friend lived a complete and happy life, and that I will see him again some day..."

We let silence pass between us for a time as the stars continue to shine above us.

"Who was he?"  
"Jonathon Marksman."

I immediately know why Todd is so sad.  
Jonathon was the man who had told him to keep going, even if he was going through Hell. He was one of the men a part of his UDT unit, and a man who had fought with him on Omaha Beach as well as countless other operations, so many years ago.

"I'm here if you need me Todd," I say, knowing that it is time for him to go home.  
"Thanks Jed."

- - -

-Charlie, next morning-

The president quickly entered and walked up to me, a look on his face that was all too familiar.

"Charlie, I have a job for you." he stated.  
"Yes sir."

He then handed me a slip of paper with some names on it.

Jonathon Marksman  
Lee Smith  
Thomas (Tom) Kay  
Roy Jenkins  
Jim Freedman

I quickly realized who these men were and are, some of whom were now passed.  
These are some of the men from Todd's unit. One of the UDT units who had participated in the invasion of Normandy.

I looked back up to Jed as he continued to give me further instructions, instructions that were very specific and quite honestly, interesting.

- - -

-Roy Jenkins-

This day had started with bad news, and I simply didn't want to be bothered as I sat down to read the paper.

"Granddad, there's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."  
I looked up to Sam, my Granddaughter, her hand over the receiver.

"Oh, can you ask them to call back…I don't want to be bothered today..."

She nodded, understanding, and walked away, but for some reason she wasn't hanging up, but intensely talking to the person on the other side.  
She turned back to me, her face a little different than before.

"Granddad, I think you should take this call..."

The look she gave me told me I should listen to her, so I gave in.

"Okay..."

She handed me the phone.

"Hello? This is Roy Jenkins."  
"Hello sir. My name is Charlie Young."

His name sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why.  
Looking back it was pretty obvious though.

"Sir, I was asked to call you, to ask you if you'd be willing to come up to Washington DC. We'd handle all of the traveling expenses and such; it's nothing formal, just a little get together."  
"Who, may I ask, asked you to call?"

He cleared his throat before answering, in such a way that it was as if he knew I wasn't going to take him seriously.

Here we go...

"Josiah Bartlet."  
"Excuse me?"

This was sounding very peculiar, this had to be a practical joke, but something in the kid's voice made me have to listen further.

"Josiah Bartlet, sir."  
"Kid, if this is-"  
"No sir, this isn't a joke. If you really need me to, I can go get him, he's just in the other room and-"  
"No, that won't be necessary..." I answer, mildly nervous that he would in fact do that.  
But he didn't.

_Phew._

I looked over at Sam who is listening closely, now at the table with me. I then covered the phone so Charlie couldn't hear me.

"Sam, what did the caller ID say with this call?"  
"US Gov. DC."

_Okay at least I know this isn't a joke… But if it is there is going to be hell to pay come election time…_I swore._  
_  
"Charlie, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. This is a very bad time..."

"Yes sir, I know. I'm sorry."  
"You know?"

Okay, this was just getting weird.

"Yes sir, I know that a dear friend of yours has just recently passed away, Jonathon Marksman."

For a few seconds I didn't even breathe, and I wouldn't be surprised if my heart had stopped.

"I'm sorry..." I heard him whisper again, truly sorry.

I gave a slight cough to be able to talk again.

"Charlie..."  
He stayed quiet as I paused to think.  
"What do you want me to do?" I asked, not quite sure why I was even asking, this was crazy.  
"Just say that you will go."

I looked back over at Sam who was still at the table with me.  
She nodded, her face pleading with me to say yes.

"Alright... But can Sam come too, she's my granddaughter and-"  
"I don't think that will be a problem...the more the merrier."

He then continued talking, telling us that a special cab would be arriving to take us to the airport the next day, and all that we would need to do was to pack a day of clothes.

My granddaughter and I were going to Washington DC, and we didn't even exactly know why. He also informed us that this would not get in the way of the funeral services, and that they would even supply transportation to it if need be for the following day.

The last thing that Charlie had been clear in telling me was that the thing in DC would be very late, and so advised Sam and I to sleep on the way there.

- - -

-Charlie, later that day-

"Sir, they've all been contacted. Deanne is in on it too; I needed her to help me find a few of the others. Everything has been arranged."  
"Very good, Charlie."

He sat down behind the desk, and I couldn't help but wonder how exactly he was going to pull this off.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how are you going to get Todd there?"  
"Somehow. I'll figure out a way. I'll kidnap him if I have to," he said with a smile.  
"Yes sir," I replied, smiling back.

- - -

-Deanne, next day-

Today was the day.  
I know Todd will be a little mad about being kept out of the loop, but then he will forget all about it when he sees some of his friends again, and some of the family members of those who have passed.

I was glad Charlie called when he did.  
Todd was taking his daily nap when he had called.

Todd is still a little distant. It is something he always does when things like this happen.  
It is just how he mourns.  
By this time next week he will be better, but he will never forget.  
He never forgets.

I know that each one of his friend's passing is very painful for him, and the memory of them is never dimmed, not even by time, including those who had been fallen during war.

Charlie had told me everything, and I was more than willing to give him all the information I had on Todd's old friends.

For tonight we would gather together:

Todd and myself.  
Roy Jenkins and his Granddaughter.  
Jim Freedman.  
The wife of Lee Smith.  
The Grandson of Thomas Kay.  
And the Son and Granddaughter of Jonathon Marksman.

At 2 am Todd got up as usual, kissed me, and was off to his job; completely clueless that I would soon be getting up as well to be picked up by an unmarked Suburban…

- - -

-Jed, 2:30 am, in Oval-

Ron entered and gave me a nod, letting me know that they had all arrived and Todd was in the West Wing, doing what he usually does.

It was now time for me to retrieve him.

Hopefully I wouldn't give myself away...

I came to the area of the West Wing where Todd was. I suppose he felt me coming because he looked up at me.

He gave me a half felt smile as he then put a fresh bag in the last trash can.

I then stepped beside him as we then went on to walking our normal route to outside, to the very same bench we had sat on the day before.

We were both quiet, I honestly think we both didn't know what to say.

I casually looked over at him, trying to see if I could read his face.

- - -

-Todd-

I am feeling, I suppose I should say, better', but just barely.

I came to the fact of life a long time ago; life begins and ends. However, I know mankind is more than flesh and bone, in spite of being physically mortal.

Mortal, in the sense of flesh, but Immortal in the sense of Spirit and Soul...and in Memory.

I know Jed is waiting for me to speak.  
But I don't really know what to say.

I turn my head to find his soft eyes looking at me.

"Todd, could you join me in going some place? I want to take you somewhere."

I wonder if he expected me to refuse?  
My goodness, he's the President for cryin' out loud!

"Alright, I suppose Deanna won't mind if I'm a little later than usual."

I meet his gaze for a second and could have sworn I had seen a hint of, mischief? No, that's not quite it.

Anyways, I quickly push that aside, for I am much too distracted to bother focusing on that for any length of time.

We get up, and he leads me to one of the Presidential Limos.  
Ron appears and opens the door and I turn a little and give Jed an inquiring look.

"It's not far; I just want to show you something," he says, a little too quickly I might add.

I give a slight shrug and climb in, Jed sliding in beside me.

We drive a little ways and come to a stop...  
I know where we are.

We are between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument, and not even a hundred yards from us, I quickly realize, is the World War 2 Memorial.

I get out, seeing two other vehicles parked nearby, the clear night sky above us, but the lights from the memorial being even more breathtaking. I notice a few secret service agents nearby, serving as guards for Jed, but they seem to fade in the darkness, just as they seem to disappear into the woodwork, so to speak, when they are in the  
White House.

I look to Jed who is utterly silent, but with his eyes, he beckons me forward, and so I go.

The lights shining along the walkways, from the pillars and from the fountains beyond, give an unexplainable feeling. A feeling that goes beyond Patriotism and Honor, a feeling deeper than the ocean.

I look at one of the flag poles as we pass it, the words:  
'AMERICANS CAME TO LIBERATE, NOT TO CONQUER, TO RESTORE FREEDOM AND END TYRANNY' encircles its base..  
The atmosphere is nearly overwhelming as we approach the main area, the walkway now behind us.

I come to a sudden stop, Jed backing away to the side, giving me the space he somehow knows I want, as well as the full view of the Memorial.

I feel suddenly extremely small, but not exactly insignificant; instead it fills me with awe.

The walkway goes down to the depression of land before me, water, granite, and bronze within; grand pillars and columns, bearing wreaths surrounding the ends; and the wall going all the way around below having deep words sharply engraved within, as well as bearing the scenes of that war in crafted bronze.

The sound of slow shifting water echoes throughout, and the soft yellow light perforates and illuminates nearly everything it touchs.

Straight ahead of me is the Lincoln Memorial. The statue of Abraham Lincoln sitting far in the distance, the lights there giving him a kind of ghost-like quality.

Below that, within the depressed ground, is a wall covered in golden stars, each perfectly reflecting the light around them.

The pool of reflecting water appears as glass, the only thing telling me it is in fact water, are the ripples being caused by soft wind, the fountains not being on.

I take several steps forward and slowly make my way down, the 56 seventeen-foot tall granite pillars appearing even taller as I go down, as do the two 43-foot pavilions representing the Atlantic and the Pacific (one on either side).

The feeling of awe and complete amazement continue to grow within me, but feeling I am not alone, I look to my right to see several figures facing me.

If I hadn't kept my emotions in check, I might have cried, though I probably tear up anyways because I instantly know who these figures are.

I make my way to them, Jed going off to the far side, near the Pavilion marked Atlantic', giving us a moment to ourselves.

My wife comes to my side as I greet them all, all of them giving me a hug.

Roy and his Granddaughter, Sam.  
Jim.  
Lee's wife, Martha.  
Tom's Grandson, Paul.  
Jon's Son and Granddaughter: David and Julia.

After a moment, we cast our eyes back to the tranquil pool, Julia coming beside me, the others making their way to other areas in the Memorial. Deanna looks at me, and I suppose Julia had requested to have a moment alone with me before I had arrived as I catch her eyes.

Though, I don't really know how alone we are, because everything is so quiet and the fountains aren't running, our voices will probably echo all around.

Deanna gives me a smile and the squeeze of her hand before going to look at the Atlantic Pavilion.

Julia and I walk to the 4,000 gold stars which cover the back wall.  
4,000 stars which reflects in the pool, representing the 400,000 American Soldiers who gave the Ultimate Price.

The words, 'HERE WE MARK THE PRICE OF FREEDOM' being boldly displayed below.

My eyes swept over the words and then the stars before I look to Julia, her eyes also just coming off of the Grand Wall.

"Mr. Racey-"  
"Please, call me Todd."

"Ok. Well, I just wanted to thank you personally for everything that you did for my grandfather, during and after the war..."

I was taken aback for a moment before I shook my head.

- - -

-Jed-

I couldn't help but listen, Deanna coming beside me to look at the Atlantic Pavilion as well.  
I am sure, however, that she too is listening.

After hearing what Julia had said, I am honestly curious to hear what Todd will say.

"No, it is I who should be thanking Jon. He doesn't owe me anything and neither do you," he says, his voice slightly morphed because of the echo.

"That is not what he told me. He told me you're a true hero, helped him out of a lot of things, bravely led many in battle," she replies.

There is a pause before I hear him speak, and my heart tells me that what he will say next will be something to keep with me forever.

"I was no Hero, I was among them."

I look over to Deanna who is standing a few paces beside me.  
A tear slowly runs down her cheek, the light reflecting off of it.

She quickly dabs it away, not knowing I had seen.

What a statement that was.  
'I was no Hero, I was among them.'

I gaze around at this amazing structure, History embedded in every piece of it, grounded in its very foundation before I look to the floor in the Atlantic Pavilion, to see these words within a circle:

'Victory on Land  
'Victory at Sea  
'Victory in the Air  
'1941-1945'

Directly above this statement are Four Bronze Eagles with outspread wings holding ribbons which encircle a Great Wreath.

I then peer up back towards Todd to see him place his hand on one of the many stars as he then whispers: "I was among True Heroes..."

His voice carries around us very well, despite of how softly he had spoken, and as the sound of his words disappear and no longer echo, the air suddenly seems to be filled with the presence of all those True Heroes.

- - -

-Roy Jenkins-

I'd be lying if I said that the hairs on my arms did not stand up as Todd's words vanished and went out above us.  
But it was a -good- chill, one I will never forget, and I am sure we all felt it, even after the initial shock of it had passed.

I look over to Deanna and the President to find them looking at Todd, still standing in front of the 'Field of Stars'; Julia with him. I look to the others and see that they are going towards them, so Sam and I decide to join them also.

Todd and Julia step back to get the full view of the wall, so we stop beside them to gaze upon it as well.

After a moment, I let my eyes glide up above the wall, as to let myself think.  
I am sure my eyes are playing tricks on me...  
And for a second I think it's a trick of the light, but for some reason I know that that isn't it.

There are Men. Many Figures huddled together.  
Looking down at us. All in uniform and in their Prime.

And then just as quickly as they had come, they disappeared, save one standing in the center.

I stifle a gasp as he seems to look directly at me, and smile.

I think I smile back before I think to myself: 'you know when you're senile when...'  
But I know I am seeing him. And I know I should be freaking out, but I'm not.

I continue to stare at this man, staring into his face, his eyes looking at us all.  
And then he stands at attention, his eyes coming to rest on each of us before he then Salutes as he slowly disappears...

Jon.

We are all quiet and still for a time.  
Myself realizing that for that long moment Sam had stepped beside me and had taken my hand without me knowing.

"Was I the only one who saw that?" Sam whispers to us.

We all look at her and shake our heads 'no'.

- - -

-Todd-

I think some things are better left unsaid and unexplained.  
I came to that decision a long time ago.

Deanna is beside me, and all the others are around us, processing, or trying to process, what we had all just seen.

We had only seen the group of soldiers for a split second, and then had only seen the other, Jon, for a few seconds more, but I know the memory of them will last far longer.

- - -

-Ron-

I slowly make my way down to them to find them all standing in front of the Field of Stars.  
I decide it is time to go, my agents are sort of getting jumpy, (myself included) and I don't know why and I don't like it.

A minute ago, one of my agents had radioed in and said that he thought he saw something, but then apologized, saying it must have been a trick in the light or something. That in itself is weird, what they say they see, they see.

That was when I decided we should go. Besides, it was passed time to anyways.

"Mr. President?" I ask.  
He turns to me.  
"Yes?"

"I think it's time to be going sir."

"Oh, alright..." His gaze goes back above the wall for a moment before he turns back to me.

"Um...Ron?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"You didn't see anything a little bit ago did you?"  
"No, why?"

I didn't see anything.

"Oh, no reason...never mind."

They step out; all of them oddly quiet, but relaxed and calm, an aura of peace about them.

Maybe I should tell Jed about what my agent had radioed in...  
Yeah, I will...but I'll do it in the security of the White House, then maybe I can ask him why they were all acting like they had seen a ghost or something...

- - -

-Todd-

I give one last look towards the Memorial before I get into the Suburban, following Deanna. Jed gets in beside us before Ron then shuts the door.

"Thank you Jed, I don't know how you managed it," I say.  
"Well, it helps being the most powerful man on Earth."

I smile at that, resting fully into the leather seat.

None of us mention what we had all just seen; knowing that we had all seen it is enough.

The image, forever etched in our minds.  
Silhouettes of soldiers, and the clear form of one saluting.  
Heroes I had been among, side-by-side, so long ago.  
True Heroes whose actions shall forever be engraved.

- - -

The End.

-----------------

I believe the main purpose and reasons why I wrote this story are obvious; however, I shall make it clear nonetheless.

Those who have served in WW2 and other conflicts will not be around forever.  
They will pass on and so will the chance to hear their stories.  
I ask all those who have the opportunity to listen to these brave men and women, to do so. There is no time like the present.

The other reason was to simply thank those again in uniform and those who used to be.  
We have all these Freedoms and Liberties still today because of you.  
You are True Heroes.


End file.
